yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Traveling through the tunnel/Making their way to Equinelantis
Here is how the tunnel travel begins in Equinelantis: The Lost Kingdom. Everyone and Everypony in one piece, But has been many lost with many left. Scrooge McDuck: Now, Before we continue our journey, Let us pray for the death of the crew members that didn't make it. With that said, Stella puts out the candle in the water as everyone prayed for the fallen. Mater: (crying) Zapp Brannigan: 7 hours ago, We had started this expedition with 700 men and women I've ever known. We're all that's left. I won't sugar-coat it, Gentlemen. We have a crisis in our hands. But we've been up this particular creek before, And we've always come through, Paddle or no paddle. I see no reason to change that policy now. From here on in, Everyone pulls double duty. Everyone drives, Everyone works. Looks like all our chances for survival rest with you, your Mom and Aunt, Princess. Including that little book. Wilhelmina Packard: We're all gonna die. Zapp Brannigan: Alright, Everyone and Everypony. Let's pack it up and move out. Everyone then got to work starting up the different vehicles as Audrey, Soos and Launchpad got the trucks ready. Then, Zapp heads over to Celestia and Luna who're standing near one truck. Zapp Brannigan: Your highnesses, Are you two classified with this class of vehicle? Princess Celestia: As a matter of fact we are, Zapp Brannigan. Princess Luna: We've learned plenty from Ford and Stanley Pines. Shall we, Sister? Princess Celestia: (nodded) I believe we shall, Little sister. (to Yuna) Lead the way, My Little Niece. Princess Yuna: I'm on it, Aunt Celestia. As Yuna reads the Journal, Everyone goes wherever the map leads them to. Soon, The Journal though the tunnel begins. When they got to the two tunnels, Yuna looked up the journal. Hermes Conrad: Which way now, Yuna? Princess Yuna: Let's see. As Yuna points to the left tunnel, The vehicles drive up to the entrance a huge cricket-like creature appears out from it. Soon, It made everyone back up. As Yuna then turns the journal over, She realized her mistake at what direction to take. Princess Yuna: Oops, Sorry. I had the journal the wrong way, We need to go right. After that, Most of the crew give Yuna disapproving looks and her friend face palm themselves. Little did the whole crew knew, Some mysterious figures were watching and ran past. During the pit stop, Homer was having a drink of water from the canteen as Milo pulls his prank. Milo Thatch: Homer, You didn't drink that. Did you? Homer Simpson: Yeah. Why? Vincenzo Santorini: That's not good. That's nitroglycerin. Homer Simpson: (screams and gags) Vincenzo Santorini: Don't move. Eh, Don't breathe. Don't do anything, Except pray maybe. As Homer then slowly sets down the canteen, Bart snuck up behind his Dad. Bart Simpson: Boom! Homer Simpson: (screams) With Milo and Vinny laughing along with Bart, Homer was more annoyed. Homer Simpson: Why You Little....! (grabs Bart by the throat) Bart Simpson: (gags) Milo Thatch: Good one, Vinny. Vincenzo Santorini: Not doin' bad yourself, Milo. (fist bumps) Along the way, They've came upon the post. Princess Luna: Would you look at the size of this? It's got to be half a mile wide. It probably took years to carve this! Princess Yuna: Mama, Don't you worry. Lightning McQueen: Vinny's got a solution to our problems. Then, Vinny used his dynamites to merge the post into a bridge. Vincenzo Santorini: Hey, Look, I made a bridge. It only took me, Like, What? Ten seconds, Eleven tops. Along the way, Some mysterious figures came zipping past as one stopped and look at them. Soon, They traveled all the way from the blizzard cold area and right into the blocked gateway. Zapp Brannigan: Looks like we have a little roadblock. Scrooge McDuck: Vinny, Any ideas how're we going to get rid of that roadblock? Vincenzo Santorini: (thinking) I could unroadblock that if I had about 200 of these. (holds out a stick of dynamite) Problem is, I only got about... 10. Plus, You know, (picks up bag and 5 custom made explosives) 5 of my own. And... (takes out a handful of cherry bombs) A couple of cherrybombs, (takes out a roadflare next) A roadflare. Prince Edmond: Well, Blasting this roadblock is out of the question. Vincenzo Santorini: Hey, Too bad we don't have enough nitroglycerin. Eh, Homer? Homer Simpson: (glares angrily at him as he snarls) Bart Simpson: (laughs hard) Princess Celestia: Looks like we'll have to dig through this obstacle. Indigo Marble: Well, We can't use shovels or pick axes for this one. (as she taps the wall with her hoof) This is hard granite! Princess Luna: Mr. Moliére, Can you use your drilling machine for this? Gaetan Moliére: (gasps) It will be my pleasure! The drilling machine then roars into life and begins drilling in the wall when suddenly it started to spark and sputter, and then with a long "Bang!" It stopped. Gaetan Moliére: (coughs) Uh, Stupid! (As he hits his head on the horn) You.. Are.. Stupid! Scrooge McDuck: Curse Me Kilt! Now what!? Soos Ramirez: Uh, Dudes? One of the engines to the drill is broken. Then, Audrey opened up the engine hatch on the driller machine. Audrey Ramirez: I don't understand it. I just tuned this thing up this morning! Dipper Pines: Here, Audrey. Let me give it a try. Audrey Ramirez: Be my guest, Dipper. Ford Pines: Dipper, Are you sure you know how to mend it? Dipper Pines: No problem, Grunkle Ford. (turns a few valves) Just a little trick Milo taught me. With one bang with the wrench, Mole's drilling machine roared back into life. Gaetan Moliére: She lives! (jumps out his machine and hugs Dipper) Bless you, Dipper! Bless you! Merci! Dipper Pines: (chuckles) Anytime, Mole. Audrey Ramirez: Not bad for a Pequeñin. Dipper Pines: Thanks, Audrey. That's Spanish for little guy, Right? Audrey Ramirez: You know it. (closes the hatch as she brings up her hand like she's about to punch him as Dipper flinches) Ah, Two for Flinching. (punches him gently) Dipper Pines: Thanks again, Audrey. I deserve it. And so, The drilling machine continued drilling through the gateway. Soon, They soon came to an old clearing just near a bridge. Scrooge McDuck: Well, Yuna? Princess Yuna: That's it, Mr. McDuck. That's gotta be it. Princess Luna: Alright, We'll make camp here for tonight. With everyone making camp, Launchpad was starring at the light. Launchpad McQuack: Hey, Audrey. Why is that thing glowing? Audrey Ramirez: I have no idea, Launchpad. Gaetan Moliére: Pah! It is a natural phosphorescence. Vincenzo Santorini: That thing is going to keep me up all night, I know it. Philip J. Fry: You and me both, Vinny. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225